1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns security for Internet connected cell phones and, more particularly, concerns isolating applications in such cell phones.
2. Description of Related Art
Cell phones have become part of everyday life. While their main purpose is to enable voice communication, new features are transforming cell phones into multipurpose devices. With every new feature, dependence on cell phones increases. A camera is an increasingly popular feature. Games are also revolutionizing cell phone usage.
These emerging applications have taken data storage and Internet transmission and to a new level. Images captured with a cell phone's camera can be sent as e-mail or transferred directly to a computer as files. Games can now be downloaded to store and run on a cell phone, or else the cell phone can be used to play games over an Internet connection. Depending on the game, this may also require storing related data on the phone's memory.
These developments present the same security issues and vulnerabilities for cell phones that have long affected more conventional, Internet-connected computing devices. That is, private information of cell phone users is threatened. Malicious code may compromise a cell phone's functioning. Processed digital content such as movies and music may be subject to theft.